


Я стою на священной вершине и молюсь о войне

by Greykite, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism, Songfic, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Для каждого из полубожественных сыновей Анафемы и Пантеона приходит час возвышения.
Kudos: 1





	Я стою на священной вершине и молюсь о войне

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I stand on the holy mountain and pray for the war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463406) by [Greykite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite)



> Попытка успеть, пока на этот счет еще нет официальной версии.  
> Написано под впечатлением от песни — https://en.lyrsense.com/ordo_rosarius_equilibrio/where_i_stand_on_the_holy_mountain_and_pray_4_the_ , название тоже взято оттуда.

_«He saw this warrior crowned in psychic fire, screaming up at a burning sky».  
— **Prince of Crows, ADB.**_

...На берегу своего изгнания он стоял, глядя в несуществующий горизонт.  
В эфирном мареве таяло, затухая, эхо великого мятежа.  
Ереси, _Ереси Хоруса_ , теперь и навек.  
Горечь кислотой плавила влажный песок у ног.  
На него была возложена задача. Пробудить человечество, пробудить мир. Провести людей по тропе возвышения.  
И что стало с этим ныне?..  
— Я не предавал никого, ибо нельзя предать истину.  
Рука, истекающая закатным золотом — голая без книги и крозиуса — потянулась к небу ладонью. Будто сжимая в горсти.  
Упала.  
— Я не совершал греха. Я вожделел, ибо вожделение свято. Я искал знамений, и они обернулись змеями Уробороса. Я шел тропой презрения и ненависти, ибо она ведет к пробуждению от иллюзий.  
Темное золото — в этих небесах нет места синеве, напоминанию о сопернике-брате, не ненавистном больше, но ненавидящем, — безразлично блестело на водах, не имеющих цвета.  
— Я оступился, обманывая плоть от плоти моей, и священная кровь обратилась против меня же. Всё это верно  
Мир-вне-мира плыл в дремоте; огни вспыхивали в дымке, гасли, расцветали снова — в каждом пылал отголосок отдаленного, отчаянного крика, взывающего к богам.  
(Эхом его собственного давнего взыскующего вопля; мольбы, подхваченной ветрами раздора).  
— Но моим было бремя; почему же чаша пролита в песок?  
Ногти вонзаются в мякоть ладони. Черная кровь каплет вниз, и точно так же впитывается в землю (в эфир, в ничто).  
— Я расстался с иллюзиями, я осушил слезы. Не подчинялся и не позволял страху сковать себя. Готов был совершить приношение не ради себя одного. И где же нож, упавший из моих рук?..

***  
...Он отворачивается. Глядит вдаль.  
Ветер перекатывает барханы золотых песков, похожих — и непохожих — на пески его родины.  
Серый пепел ложится сверху, кутает тонким слоем — его родины нет больше, как если бы и не было никогда.  
Согласие свято для стад. Ложное золото взамен истинного, молчание — вместо Слова.  
Впредь, как отныне.  
Он, дернув невольно ртом, делает еще один шаг, но нога в сандалии застывает на долю мгновения — незаметного смертному глазу, если бы здесь было, кому смотреть — прежде чем коснуться земли.  
Он слышит... Нечто.  
Ему подобные неспособны ощущать страх, однако от этого призрачного отголоска темная кровь в его жилах обращается льдом.  
Это словно медленная, неумолчная поступь — словно эхо ее: со всех сторон.  
Словно журчание воды, живительной для иссохшего языка, но обещающей ласковую смерть для узника, запертого в каменной клетке.  
Словно невидимая пелена, натягивающаяся поверх кожи, закрывающая поры, обращающее жар тела внутрь себя.  
Словно зов, подобный голосу матери, какой никогда не знали они — дети единственного Отца. Зов, на который отвечает _нечто_ в самой глубине его существа: внутри клеток, и глубже их, глубже даже эфирных волокон, в сплетении которых бьется душа — там, где центр этого сплетения.  
Центр-яйцо-зародыш, суть-внутри-сути.  
И это...  
«Это... должно было быть не так».  
Одна мысль проносится в его сознании, поднимается оружием, блокирующим атаку.  
— А как же? — выдыхает ему на ухо ветер.  
В рот словно набился песок — как когда-то давно, на Колхиде, во времена изгнания.  
Песчинки царапают глаза, скребут по лицу.  
Песчаная буря, учили его ребенком, способна содрать кожу и мясо с костей, оставить голым остовом на потребу птиц-падальщиков.  
— Ты остался последним. Должное должно совершиться.  
...Безумный Конрад позволил убить себя, прежде чем за ним пришли бы иные силы.  
Быть может, он действительно это видел.  
Быть может, он видел даже его.  
Оттого-то так ухмылялся в их последнюю встречу: наивный брат-жрец, пришедший благодарить за спасение, неужто не понимал, что Ночной Призрак, глядящий в будущее, сделал подобное лишь для того, чтобы обречь — потом — худшей муке?  
— Ты думал, что можешь остановить мгновение? — смеется прибой.  
— Возлюбленный сын, — вздыхает эхо.  
Огненные руки — щупальца, крылья — тянутся к нему, обнимают, скользят. Перья, шерсть, чешуя касаются кожи — так, как если бы поверх не было ни доспеха, ни жреческих одеяний.  
— Я не... Приносил жертву, — ему удается проговорить сквозь растрескавшиеся губы. Он знает правила; это определено, он сам становился свидетелем.  
(Из всех жертв — любые, только не эту).  
— Разве? — Смех радостный и вкрадчивый одновременно. — Гляди.  
Он только один раз опускает веки — сияние, разливающееся вокруг, омывающее его без пощады, слишком сильно даже для зрения примарха: сильнее ядерной вспышки, сжигающей до кости, — но, раскрыв их спустя половину удара усовершенствованных сердец, видит перед собой уже совершенно иное.  
Это горная вершина — и это храм, колхидский храм со ступенями и плоской вершиной, близкой к священным звездам. Он узнает очертания алтаря — узнает чашу на нём и обагренный нож.  
Он делает шаг вперед, сам не осознавая — настолько это затвержено, настолько естественно и просто.  
Его пальцы сжимаются на рукояти ножа. Другая ладонь взлетает в воздух — и огонь взметывается к небесам с ней вместе: так, что неясно даже — вызвал он его своей психической силой, или же заслонился от внезапного жара.  
Нож скользок от неизвестно откуда взявшейся крови. Цвет лезвия почти скрыт под нею, но ему известно: оно черно, как ночь без луны, священная ночь человеческого жертвоприношения.  
Дым сожжения поднимается в небеса ровно, густо — хороший знак, благое знамение.  
«Ты зажег пламя на этом алтаре».  
Чаша покачивается перед взглядом, будто вращающийся купол неба — и покачивается кровь в ней, густая, темная. Почти черная — тоже.  
«И оно будет пылать десять тысяч лет».  
Он оглядывается вокруг — стремясь отыскать источник; нож по-прежнему стиснут в его ладони.  
Дорога процессий ведет ко храму — от самого горизонта, широкая и сверкающая едва ли не грозно, отражением небесных молний. Дорога славы — дорога насилия, обмана и крови, поскольку из них и рождается слава: та, что во имя свое.  
Так записано. Так говорят тексты с самых древних времен, если знать, как прочесть поистине. _По Истине._  
«Ты жрец и ведал суть всех религий, взывающих к общему истоку».  
В голосе, который он слышит внутри — все больше и больше отражением-эхом собственного — нет торжества.  
«Ведал, но думал, что боги удовлетворятся, и мир воцарится вновь, как должно: воцарится под твоею рукой, на крови властелина, в поединке двойников, за которым ты наблюдал бы, как за мистерией».  
В жертвенном пламени, прозрачном, обманчивом, горят, не сгорая, два тела в венцах из лавра — или ни одного. Или даже три, и одно из них — крылато.  
Нож дрожит в пальцах, желая быть пущенным в ход, — но удар уже совершен.  
«Богам не угодно раствориться в окончательной жертве, о Первосвященник. Да станет это тебе последним откровением».  
Нож взлетает к его собственному лицу, чертит линию вдоль подбородка. Кровь течет на глаза — окрашивая золото в более подобающий ему оттенок.  
«Война была проиграна, дабы другая могла длиться вечно».  
Каждый камень в дороге процессий — точно клавиша инструмента, и отзывается нотой песни: симфонии боли, разрушения и страдания.  
«И ты вечно будешь благословлять новых и воинов, что маршируют по дороге смерти и славы. Ибо вот она, твоя жертва, жертва-во-имя-свое: те, кто вымостил эту дорогу собой».  
Путь славы вечен, стоит лишь ступить на него, как бесконечны голоса, восходящие к той самой симфонии, сплетающиеся в единый гимн, чудовищный в своей непостижимости.  
«Решайся же, жрец».  
— Нет, — шепчет он. Хотя этот ответ неправильный, со всей очевидностью. — Нет.  
И вспоминает, почему-то вспоминает сейчас лицо одного из братьев — того, подобного ложным пернатым ангелам, который сторонился его с самой первой встречи: так жертва, предчувствуя заклание, сторонится жреца.  
Еще одного _ложного императора_.  
Лицо мертвеца, вставшего на пути у Помазанника (проклятого, благословенного Хоруса), полно сочувствия.  
И последней мыслью своего смертного существования Лоргар _ненавидит_ : ненавидит еще более крепко и яростно, чем когда-либо.  
Ненависть охватывает его — словно сестра, которой никогда не было у примархов-братьев, вжимается, вплавляется в родную для себя кровь.  
Боль опускается тяжелой рукой — почти отцовской, не ведающей жалости, как не ведал ее ни один из его отцов.  
Пламя взлетает выше и выше, ласково-жгучее.  
Новая суть прорывает кожу — вспыхивает золотом клинописных знаков, становящихся сейчас острее заклятых ножей из обсидиана.  
Он знает, что сопротивляться бессмысленно.  
И всё же он кричит, воздев голову к небесам цвета безумия и ненависти. Кричит, раздирая ногтями собственную кожу, оставляя кровавые письмена поверх золотых — письмена, которых не прочесть уже никому.  
Он кричит вечность.  
Вихрь жертвенного дыма свивается воронкой над его головой.  
Кожа сползает с него пожухлой бумагой, полусгнившим пергаментом.  
Те, прежние слова (и лживые, и несшие правду) стираются и сгорают: бессмысленные, беспощадные в своей утешительности.  
Не могло настать никакого торжества истины. Никогда.  
Истина — вот она.  
В этом, и только лишь.  
В брате, поднявшемся на брата. В насилии, священном и освященном.  
Вожделение — отец всего, и война — всему мать.  
Окончательная жертва изгоняет богов; они отступают, делаясь шепотками и отголосками в курительном дыме. Окончательная жертва ограждает от их священного присутствия: даже принесенная их именем и во имя их — не в презрении к самому их существу.  
Окончательная жертва — Анафема.  
...и да будет проклято имя Его.

***  
Он открывает глаза, затопленные расплавленным звездным золотом.  
Дым по-прежнему курится вокруг, но глаза демона не могут слезиться от него больше, как не могут и плакать — слезами, не священными каплями крови.  
Дым тянется вверх, всё так же ровно, и свивается в контуры стен — пока еще только намеченные, но в царстве меж реальностью и нереальностью уже почти готовые воплотиться.  
Если будет сказано Словом.  
Пасть демонического примарха складывается в улыбку: жуткую и знакомую одновременно.  
Он складывает руки перед собой. Склоняет голову, приопускает веки.  
И молится о войне.


End file.
